Claws
by NerdyBirdy421
Summary: What happens if Ginny went back to the past? How will this change her? What will happen to the past? Will Ginny ever return to the future? This is a story about Ginny going into the past.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened with one mistake. She now has to fix it to get back the where she belongs. But who is this one girl that ruined everything. Why it was Ginny Weasley.

Now let's go back to the beginning before it all happened. Ginny was at Hogwarts with her best friend Hermione and all her fellow students. It was Ginny's fifth year that Hogwarts. They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Ginny was listening to Hermione and Ron argues again. Then all you heard was a thud. Ginny looked and saw Hermione hit Ron with a book.

"Ow! That Bloody hurt Hermione." Ron said rubbing his arm.

"Well you deserved it Ron." Hermione said.

Ginny just sat there laughing with Harry. They thought it was funny when Hermione hits Ron. Ginny know that Ron loves Hermione and she also know that Hermione loves Ron, but they would never tell each other that. Ginny just shook her head and said,

"Hermione, we have to go. We will be late to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Oh right. Thanks Ginny." Hermione said grabbing her things.

"What do you have to talk to McGonagall for?" Ron asked.

"None of your business." Hermione screamed it as Ginny and her walked out of the Great Hall.

They walked to McGonagall office. Hermione knocked on her door. There was no one in there. Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione just shrugged. They went their different ways, before they did that Ginny saw that Hermione dropped something. Ginny picked it up. She thought it looked cool so she kept it around her neck.

Ginny started to play with it. She did not know that it was a time turner. As Ginny was playing with it the chain broke and the time turner broke as well. Ginny grabbed the pieces and thought that Hermione was going to kill her. But then she saw that everything was going back in time. Ginny tried to scream but it did not work. No one could hear her. She was her life go backward. Ginny was getting scared by now. It finally stopped and Ginny looked around and saw someone coming here was. Ginny looked at them and ran up to them.

"Harry, thank god that I found you." Ginny said getting closer to the group of boys.

"What? My name is not Harry. I am James. James Potter." James said.

"Oh sorry you remind me of someone that I know." Ginny said.

"Who are you? I don't remember you and trust me. I know everyone in this school." James said.

"I'm... I'm Ginny Granger." Ginny said. She knew that if she was right that she was not in her time period.

"Cool. What house are you in?" A black haired kid said right next to James.

"Ummmm. Gryffindor. I just transferred used to be home schooled." Ginny said.

"That's cool. So let me introduce my friends to you. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." James said.

Ginny was shock to see the young version of them all. She looked at Peter and she just wanted to kill him then. But she knew she could not.

She had to go find the one person that she trusted. That was Dumbledore. Ginny looked at the guys. She then saw that James saw staring at someone. Ginny turned around and saw a redhead girl. Right then she knew that was Harry's mother. But she did not know who the boy by her was.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked Remus.

"That is Lily Evans. James has fancied her since first year. The boy by her is Severus Snape." Remus said.

"Or were me and Padfoot like to call him Snivellus!" Sirius screamed it.

"Oh, wow. Are they dating?" Ginny asked.

"No, but he wished. There is so many guys that likes Lily but she does not fancies any of them. She as Severus has been friends but he is a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor." Remus said.

"Oh. I have a question. Where can I find Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny said.

"We can take you to him." James said. "But first I have to do something."

"She is only going to say no." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"James tries to ask out Evans always and the answer always is a no." Remus said.

They watched James walk to where Lily and Severus were sitting. Severus groaned in sadness to see the James was coming their way.

"Hey Evans. So do you want to know why you were named Lily?" James asked.

"Why Potter?" Lily asked not amused.

"This is only because you are more beautiful than a lily flower. So will you go out with me?" James said with a smirk.

"Never in a million years." Lily said then smacking him.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter could not believe that. They could not believe that Lily Evans just smacked James Potter. James walked back to his mates with a shock face.

No one said a word as they went to Professor Dumbledore's office. James was still replaying the incident in his head. They got to the office. Ginny thanked them and went in. She looked around the office.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked.

"You don't know me yet but my name is Ginny Weasley and I am from the future." Ginny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore looked at Ginny like he believed her. Ginny was shock that he did not think that she was crazy. Dumbledore walked over to his desk and asked her to sit down. They talked about how she got there. Ginny showed him the broken time turner. He looked at it and asked,

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, all I know is that it got me here." Ginny said.

"This is a time turner and when you turn it. It will take you back in time to any time." Dumbledore said.

Ginny looked at the thing. She thought about why Hermione would have it. Then it click, she used it in her third year at Hogwarts to take more classes and to save the future Sirius. Ginny did not know how to get back to her time. It would be a good time to have Hermione with her. She would know what to do. Ginny looked from the time turner and to Dumbledore and said,

"So, what does that mean for me? How can I get back to my time?"

"I will have to do some tests and get back to you. For right now, you're going to be Ginny Granger. A sixth year Gryffindor that was home schooled and here is the books that you are going to need and some extra clothing also." Dumbledore said giving her all the things that she will need.

Ginny left Dumbledore's office and bumped into a girl with long red hair. She looked at me and I looked at her. She looked a lot like me. Ginny was looking at her mother when she was a kid. Molly helped Ginny gather her stuff.

"I am so sorry. I can be such clumsy." Molly said.

"It's fine. I know what you mean." Ginny said.

"Hi, I am Molly Prewett." She said.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Granger." Ginny said.

"Oh that is pretty. I like the name Ginevra much better." Molly said smiling. "What house are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor. Can you help me find the way to the tower? I don't know what the password or where it is." Ginny said.

Before Molly could say anything there was a group of guys run down the hall laughing. But of course the group of guys was the Marauders. Ginny smirked but Molly was amused at all. She just looked at them and said,

"What is so funny?"

"Oh hello, Molly. I see you meet our friend Ginny." James said.

"Oh really. Then you can show her the way to the Gryffindor tower. Hello Remus. Have you seen Author anywhere?" Molly asked.

"I think he is in the library with Frank." Remus said to Molly.

Molly walked away leaving Ginny with the Marauders. Ginny turned around to face the boys. They were all smiling evilly. Ginny seen Fred and George do that smile when they got a plan starting. Ginny looked at them confused and scared. She was about to speak but then Sirius dragged her with them.

"We usually don't take new people this way but Filch and his stupid cat is coming." James said pushing a wall in.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

None of the Marauders said anything. They just huddled up around James. Ginny got closer to James and saw him looking a parchment. It was blank until James muttered something. Then it turned into a map. Ginny looked at it with wide eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing. It was a map of the school.

"What is that?" Ginny said.

"This is nothing. It is a piece of parchment. See!" James said after muttering something else to make the map disappear.

"No, that can't be true. That was a map. I know it was. You know what just get me out of this tunnel." Ginny said getting mad.

"Fine. Let's go." Sirius said.

They walked out of the tunnel and onto the six floor. They headed to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny just followed them in silent. She did not know what to say. They got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ginny looked at the Fat Lady, and notice that she looked so different. The Fat Lady said,

"Password?"

"Speranza." Remus said.

Ginny just thought that speranza means hope in Italian. Ginny thought that was cool with what was going on in the world right now. They got into the common room and the Marauders went to the couches and chairs by the fireplace. Ginny looked at them and could picture Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fire. She missed them so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny looked at the fire. It looked so beautiful in the dark room. Ginny looked over at James and Sirius. They were goofing around and playing with the snitch. Then she looked at Remus who was staring at her. Ginny keep eye contact for a while and then looked away very quickly. She could see that Peter was nowhere to be found. Ginny sighed and said,

"So how did you get the snitch?"

"Oh this one. It is an old one and Dumbledore gave it to me because he is an amazing teacher." James said.

"Oh. That is cool. So what do you guys do for fun?" Ginny asked.

"Pads and I do pranks or we all just hang out by the lake." James said.

Ginny started to get tired and she yawned. She did not know where to go to sleep because she does not have a room in this time. Ginny then saw the portrait swing open. It was Professor Dumbledore and Lily. They were talking and Dumbledore had something in his hands. He walked over to Remus and slides it to him like there was nothing there. Ginny know what that was for. The full moon was coming and since Remus is a werewolf he need to take a special potion to help him during the trans. Ginny just ignored the others as they talked.

"I think that you need a room Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.

"She can stay in our room Professor." James offered.

"I don't think so. You know the rules Mr. Potter. I think that Miss Evans has a bed open." Dumbledore said looking at Lily.

"Yes we do. I would love to show here where our room is. Come on Ginny!" Lily said.

We left the boys in the common room; they were making up a plan that was top secret they said. Lily did not even seem like her care about what they were talking about. She just went to the bedroom. The room looked like it did every year four beds and four trunks at the end of the beds. She just saw that it was cleaner than her room at Hogwarts. Ginny saw that the other two girls were up and awake.

"Ginny this is Alice and Crystal. Liz, Alice his is Ginny. She is going to be our new roommate." Lily said.

Ginny looked at Crystal, she was a beautiful girl and had long blonde hair going down her back. Then she looked at Alice and she noticed that it was Neville's mother. She was looking at Alice Longbottom. She could not believe it. Ginny saw that Neville has his mother's smile and hair color. She was a pretty girl as well.

"Hi Ginny, it is good that we finally got another roommate." Liz said.

"Yeah, it is way too quiet without four girls being in one room." Alice said.

Lily through a pillow at Alice. Ginny know that she was going to like being in this room with these girls. They were fun and cool to hang out with. Ginny went to her trunk and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pj pants. She came out and saw that the girls were gone but Lily. Ginny looked at Lily. Then Lily pointed to the door, meaning that they left. Ginny grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her down the stairs. Lily held on to her book very tight. She did not want to drop it as Ginny dragged her. Alice heard noise coming from the stairs and the others saw James face go into a giant grin. They all know who was coming down the stairs now.

Liz just shook her head and ignored James. She thought he was hot but knew that Lily was perfect for him. Most of the school and almost all the Gryffindor's believe that also. Ginny sat down on the couch with Lily. Lily did not want to be there at all. She wanted to back upstairs. There was a taping on the window. Then an owl flew in, the letter landed on Lily's lap. She looked at it and smiled. She grabbed a quill out of her bag and wrote a response to the note. Lily looked over to the table in the corner. James and others looked also. There was John Ludic sitting there reading a note. He got up and was coming their way.

"Don't look but John is coming over." Liz said.

"Just calm down. He is just a guy." Lily said.

"He is not just a guy. He is the hottest guy I have ever met." Liz said.

Lily just shook her head and looked at John. She smiled at him as he came over. Lily looked at John and John said,

"Hey Lily. So you got my note?"

"Yeah and it was thought full." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, I thought it would be." John said.

"Could you recite what you said in the poem?" Lily asked.

"Of course. Anything for you, Lily. It was that you are amazing and that I care for you a lot." John started to say.

"No, it did not say that. You did not write that note." Lily said.

James sat there smiling and tried not to laugh. He thought it was great and funny how nothing could get past Lily. Lily looked at James and smiled at him. Everyone else looked at him. They did not understand what was going on. Ginny know what was going on because he helped with the plan.

Everyone wanted to know who has written the note to Lily because she has gotten more from the person now. It was the middle of the school year. Lily has got to know Ginny a lot more since she came. Ginny was having a great time with them but she missed her friends in the future so dearly. Ginny keep going to see Professor Dumbledore once a week to see if he had got any ideas to get her back to the future.

Lily was getting a feeling about Ginny she know that Ginny was hiding something. Lily just did not know what. She loved Ginny like a sister and wanted to help her and take care of her. But she did not know how. All she knew is that Ginny know a lot about everyone and everything at Hogwarts that no one told her. She was also really smart in most of her classes. It was as if that she already did all the things they are learning now. Lily had decided to talk to Ginny about it.

"Hey Ginny!" Lily said as she walked toward Ginny.

"Hey Lils. What's up?" Ginny said.

"We need to talk. I have been thinking a lot about something that involves you. But I don't know how to say it." Lily was stuttering.

"What do you mean? I am not hiding anything from you. You are my best friend and I would tell you anything." Ginny said, she was getting scared and was not sure if Lily had figured it out.

"Is there something that you are not telling me?" Lily asked.

"Ummmm... Well, here is the thing." Ginny was about to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Then Remus came and he wanted to talk to Ginny also. He did not want to say anything to Lily. He did not want to look rude. Remus said,

"Ginny, I need to talk to you alone."

"No, she needs to answer my question. My question is, is there anything that you are not tell me?" Lily repeated herself.

"That is the same thing that I was wondering. So we both know that something is up." Remus said smiling to Lily.

Ginny was just standing there thinking away out of the situation. She know that she had to think up of a cover up to tell them, but she did not know. She was drawing a blank. Ginny know it was time to tell them the truth. Ginny looked at Remus and Lily and said,

"Alright I will tell you. I am from the future."

"WHAT?" Lily said looking shocked and confused as ever.

Remus had nothing to say, he just looked at Ginny. Ginny explained that she broke her friends time turner and it came all the way back to their time. Lily could not believe it. She did not believe Ginny at all. But Remus believed Ginny for some reason.

"How can you believe this?" Lily said shocked.

"Something about the story makes me believe her." Remus told her.

Lily wanted to say something but she was interpreted by the bell for the testing of OWLs. Lily left to go to the Great Hall with the other students to take a seat away for Ginny and the Marauders. After the testing was over Lily went with a group of girls to the lake. James waits for the guys to go outside and relax.

"So how do you think you did on your OWLs?" Ginny asked.

"I thought it was easy. Mostly for question 50. What are some signs of a werewolf? That is easy." Remus said.

"Yeah, it is. One, he is a skinny kid. Two, he has a horrible attitude at the time of the month. Three, his name is Remus Lupin." Sirus said.

"I got two out of three signs. I could not think of the last one." Peter said.

James shook his head in disappointment. "I can't you Wormtail. You go out and help a werewolf once a month always. How do you know knew the answer of that question?"

Peter had nothing to say about what James said. Ginny snickered about that. She thought that was funny. They went to the big tree by the lake. James got out the snitch from his pocket, Peter watched James in amazement. Lupin got his book out to read. He ignored the others. Ginny and Sirus sat there relaxing in the sun. Sirus started to get bored. He looked at James and said,

"I am so bored! Are you getting bored Prongs?"

"Yeah, so what should we do?" James asked as he looked around to see what they should do. Then he got an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

James nudged Sirus and pointed to the bush. Sirus nodded in agreement, they both got up and Peter followed them. Ginny looked over to where they were going, Ginny saw that they were going to bother Severus's. Ginny just shook her head and looked away.

James whipped out his wand from his pocket. He cast a spell that made Severus float upside down. Everyone started to laugh. There was a mass of people watching what James was doing. Then there was someone running up to James thundering,

"Let him go, Potter!"

"Only if you go on a date with me Evans." James said.

"I rather go down to the black lake and snog the giant octopus." Lily said getting fumed at James.

"Alright Evans, anything for you." James said as he waved his wand to let Severus down. "You were luck that Evans was here Snivellus."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM A MUDBLOOD LIKE HER!" Severus roared to everyone who was listening.

"Fine! I won't help you ever again." Lily said through her tears she tried to hold back.

"You apologize to her now Snivellus!" James said pointing his wand at him.

"No, I don't need you to make him apologize to me. You are as bad as he is." Lily said running off.

Ginny ran after Lily to see if she is alright. Ginny found Lily in an abandon corridor crying. Ginny sat next to Lily and started rub Lily's back and asked,

"Lily, are you alright?"

"I can't believe that Snape would say that to me. I thought he was my friend." Lily said between sniffles.

They heard two different footsteps coming their way. There stood James and Snape. They both were walking toward Lily. Lily saw that it was both of them and started to run away from them. Ginny followed James as he ran after Lily to make sure she was alright. Snape ran after Lily as well.

"Lily, we need to talk. I did not mean what I said." Snape shouted in the direction of where Lily was running.

Lily turned around to see if both of them were still chasing her. When she turned back around she did not notice the wall in front of her. Lily ran right into the wall and fell backward down the stairs. James ran to Lily and picked her up. He ran to the hospital wing with Ginny right behind him. Ginny ran in first and screamed,

"Madam Pomfrey!"


	6. Chapter 6

Madam Pomfrey ran out to see what the commotion was about. When she saw James carrying Lily in she ran right over to James and told him to put her on the cot. James gently set her down and let Madam Pomfrey get to work. She looked at James and Ginny and asked,

"What happened?"

"She ran into a wall and tumbled down the stairs." Ginny said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement. James stood right next to Lily and did not leave her side. Madam Pomfrey told both of them to leave. But James would not move. It took Madam Pomfrey all her strength to move James out of the Hospital Wing. But James did not leave that hallway until he knows that Lily was alright.

James waited there all day. Ginny and the other Marauders tried to get him to move but that didn't even work. Finally they just gave up on moving James and joined him in the wait. Madam Pomfrey saw that they were not leaving. So she went out and told them,

"Miss Evans will be alright. She needs her sleep and will be able to have visitors tomorrow."

James smiled and got up. He looked at his friends and they all left to go to the Great Hall for dinner. That night the Marauders and Ginny sat in the common room laughing and having a good time. James was telling stories and jobs, he was much calmer knowing that Lily was alright. Ginny could see that he really did care for Lily. As the other went to bed Ginny stopped Remus for a moment,

"Hey Remus, could we talk for a moment?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Remus asked.

"I just have one question. Does James ever have dates?" Ginny tried to word it right.

"Ginny, there is something you need to know about James. He may be a big flirt but he has his heart set on one person. That person is Lily. He knows how to talk the talk but he never walks the walks. So when people say that he is a player. That is not true. James has never gone on dates with other girls. But he does flirt with them. "Remus explained to Ginny.

Ginny understood and thanked Remus. She knows that she had to get those two together. Lily doesn't know how much James actually really loves her. Ginny was so tired and slowly walked up to bed and just fell on her bed. It did not take that long to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ginny walked downstairs and saw that Remus and Sirius were waiting for her. Ginny looked around and did not see James. At first she thought he was still asleep but it seemed like Sirius know what she was thing. Sirius looked at her and said,

"He is in the hospital wing with Lily."

Ginny nodded and they all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The school was still talking about what had happened yesterday. They all saw that Lily was nowhere to be seen. Rumors were getting spread around to different people. Alice and Molly ran up to Ginny and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What is going on? Where is Lily? When we did not see her this morning we thought she was here in the Great Hall. But she is not. Is everything alright with her?" Molly started to worry.

Ginny looked at Molly and saw the worried mother look that she gave the boys back in her time. Ginny know that her mother was born with the motherly love and care. Ginny put her hand on Molly and said,

"Calm down. You are going to stress yourself out. Lily is alright. But before I tell you where she is you have to calm down." Ginny sat down with Molly. Remus and Sirius sat down across form them. Alice sat behind Molly so she can see Ginny's face. "Alright, Lily is in the hospital wing."

"WHAT?! Is she alright?" Molly started to fret again.

Before Ginny could answer, she saw James come into the Great Hall. He sat down right next to Sirius and sighed.

"What wrong? How is Lily?" Ginny asked him ignoring her mother.

"Lily is alright. She is in a light coma right now. But Madam Pomfrey said that she will be there for a while until she wakes up." James said.

"She will be alright James. Lily is a strong girl. We all have faith that she will be just fine. For right now we just have to wait and go and visit her. She is aloud visitors right?" Molly asked now calming down.

"Yeah, she is aloud visitors. Madam Pomfrey said that it will help if we come and visit." James sated.

They all got up and headed to their first class. The whole day Ginny just thought about Lily and how she was. They were all worried about her. Ginny could see James focusing on something but she did not know what. When lunch came around, they all went to visit Lily in the hospital wing.

Ginny let James sit in the chair next to her. The boys started to tell her about what has happened at the beginning of the day. Madam Pomfrey heard talking and came out. She saw that it was the Marauders and Lily's other friends. She just smiled and went back to her office.

The rest of the day was a blur. Ginny walked back to the common room with Remus in silence. He looked at me and asked,

"Ginny, I know I'm not supposed to ask you about the future but," Remus paused and took a deep breath then continued, "But were we all happy?"

Ginny did not know how to respond to that question. The only people that know she was from the future were Dumbledore, Lily, and Remus. Lily knew that it was not safe to ask questions about the future because she did not want to alternate anything. But Ginny know that Remus was going to ask sooner or later. She just didn't expect when.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny sighed and started to say,

"You know that I can't answer that question. I am sorry Remus, but I can't affect the future. You as much that I do since I am here, who knows if I am altering the future now. I just hope that when I go back that it will just how I left it."

"I understand, but I think you can answer this question without giving anything away." Remus started to say.

"What's that?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Are we all happy with a good life?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I don't know how to answer that. But I will answer it to my best ability." Ginny started to say.

"Alright, so are we happy?" Remus asked again.

"Yes." Ginny said.

Remus and Ginny started a different conversation. They then went to the Hospital Wing as they walked in. James saw Severus Snape sitting by Lily holding her hand. James ran to Snape and picked him up by his neck.

"What are you doing here?" James screamed.

"I came to see my best friend." Snape said trying to stay calm.

"You are not Lily's friend anymore." Ginny said behind James.

"Yeah not since you called her you- know- what." Remus stated.

Everyone was silence. They just watched James carry Snape out of the Hospital Wing. He threw him out of the door onto his butt. Snape rolled and hit into the wall by his back.

"Now, do not come back to see here! You are the reason she is here!" James said trying to stay calm.

James closed the door and walked back to sit next to Lily. Everyone stayed quiet. They wanted to let James calm down. Ginny when by him and gave him a hug and whispered something into his ear. James eyes went huge. He did not say anything but just looked at Ginny. For the rest of the night everyone just sat there in silence.


End file.
